


Cabin Fever

by BigLeoSis



Series: Skinny Steve & Winter Soldier [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable dorks, Aftermath of a Mission, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky takes care of Steve, Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt Steve, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiriert durch dieses Video!!!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlpnt-6HQZo</p>
<p>Spielt nach Part 05, welcher AKTUELL noch NICHT BEENDET ist! Enthält also Spoiler!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch dieses Video!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlpnt-6HQZo
> 
> Spielt nach Part 05, welcher AKTUELL noch NICHT BEENDET ist! Enthält also Spoiler!

**06 – Cabin Fever**

 

Clint setzte uns am Fuß eines kleinen Berges ab.

Es hatte bereits begonnen zu schneien und ich hoffte, dass wir die Hütte noch vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen würden. Steve lehnte sich schwer an mich und ich legte schützend meinen Arm um meinen Freund.

Die Mission war wirklich ziemlich übel gelaufen und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass uns die paar Tage weit ab von jeglicher Zivilisation gut tun würden.

Und ich würde jede Sekunde die ich mit Stevie allein war wirklich genießen, würde ihn auf Händen tragen und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, damit er wieder auf die Beine kam.

 

Das Schneetreiben wurde immer stärker und ich schulterte unsere Tasche, ehe ich mich zu Clint umdrehte und ihm dabei zusah, wie er mit dem Jet wieder verschwand.

Ich hatte ein Versprechen von ihm und Phil, dass sie uns nicht holen würden.

Auch wenn die Welt untergehen würde.

 

Als wir uns auf den Weg machten, stützte ich Steve.

Er war ziemlich schweigsam gewesen und selbst im schwindenden Tageslicht konnte ich die Blessuren an seiner Stirn erkennen und ich wusste, dass sich unter seinem Schal auch ein paar unschöne Male befanden. Die sich in den nächsten Stunden wohl noch verstärken würden, wenn man bedachte, dass das Ende der Mission erst zwei Tage zurück lag.

 

Je weiter wir den Berg nach oben kamen, umso dichter wurde der herabfallende Schnee und ich zog Steve die Mütze weiter über die Ohren und kontrollierte, ob sein Anorak auch wirklich komplett geschlossen war.

Und das er sich nicht einmal beschwerte, zeigte wie kaputt er wirklich war. Ansonsten hätte ich mir wohl eine Pflichtpredigt darüber anhören können, dass ich mich nicht um ihn kümmern brauchte.

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis die Hütte in Sicht kam und als wir durch die Tür stolperten, war es draußen bereits finster und es braute sich ein ausgewaschener Blizzard zusammen.

Ich brachte Steve zu dem kleinen Sofa vor dem Kamin, warf unsere Tasche ab, ehe ich mich noch einmal nach draußen wagte, um ein wenig Feuerholz zu holen. Wir wollten es ja schließlich warm und gemütlich haben.

Und zu einem echten lodernden Feuer würde ich wirklich nicht nein sagen.

 

Zurück in der Hütte legte ich das Holz vor dem Kamin ab, ehe ich mich aus meiner Jacke und dem Schal schälte und dann das Holz schön aufrichtete. Neben dem gemauerten Kamin stand eine kleine Kiste mit Papier und Zunder und ich stopfte es unter die Holzscheite, ehe ich es mit meinem Feuerzeug entzündete und wartete, bis es fröhlich vor sich hin loderte und sich ein warmes Gefühl auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

 

Ich drehte mich schließlich zu Stevie um.

 

Er hatte sich noch kein bisschen bewegt und ich seufzte leise. Er hatte seinen Kopf hängen lassen und seine Hände lagen zu Fäusten geballt in seinem Schoß.

Es würde ein langer Weg werden, bis er sich wieder wohl und sicher fühlte.

Ich erhob mich aus meiner knienden Position und ging zu meinem Freund hinüber, begab mich wieder in die Hocke, sodass ich Steve von unten her ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Seine Augen waren auf etwas gerichtet, dass nur er sehen konnte und ich legte vorsichtig meine Finger über seine behandschuhten Hände.

 

„Stevie? Kann ich dir aus der Jacke helfen?“

 

Als ich keine Antwort von ihm bekam, zog ich ihm zuerst seine Handschuhe aus und küsste seine Finger. Sie waren eiskalt und ich rieb sie kurz zwischen meinen Händen, ehe ich ihm sanft die Mütze vom Kopf zog und mich anschließend dem Reißverschluss seines Anoraks widmete.

Steve ließ es schweigend über sich ergehen, half mir auch nicht wirklich, als ich ihm die Jacke auszog.

Erst als ich ihm den Schal abnehmen wollte, kehrte ein wenig Leben in meinen Freund zurück. Seine Finger schlossen sich schraubstockartig um meine Handgelenke und ein raues 'Nicht!' kam über seine Lippen.

Ich ließ die Enden seines Schals wieder los und Steve löste seine Hände von mir, sah wieder auf den Boden.

 

Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und strich sanft über den blauen Fleck, der sich unter seinem Auge formte.

 

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Stevie … du hast dein Bestes getan und der Andere sieht viel schlimmer aus als du. Du hast es ihm ganz schön gezeigt in deinen Highheels. Natalia wäre sicher stolz auf dich gewesen.“

 

Und ich wusste, dass sie es war. Sie hatte es nur nicht sehen können, weil sie zu der Zeit zu Steves Hilfe geeilt war.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es Steve das Leben gerettet hatte, aber es hatte nicht gerade gut für ihn ausgesehen, als dieser Wandschrank ihn stranguliert hatte. Die Kerle in den 1940ern hatten wenigstens noch fair gekämpft und niemanden unter Drogen gesetzt.

Doch meine Worte schienen keine Reaktion bei Steve hervorzurufen.

 

„Ich mach uns was zu essen,“ schlug ich dann leise vor, ehe ich Steve sanft auf die Lippen küsste und ihn dann in eine warme Decke einhüllte.

 

Die Küche der Hütte war nicht sonderlich groß.

Doch sie war mit allem nötigen ausgestattet und ich hatte ein paar Konserven in unsere Tasche gepackt, sodass wir zumindest heute Abend heiße Ravioli mit Käse genießen konnten. Morgen würde ich mich auf die Jagd machen und Clint hatte mir versprochen, dass der Kühlschrank erst vor gut einer Woche von ihm befüllt worden war.

Der Strom lief über einen Generator, der mit Benzin betrieben wurde und es gab zwei oder drei Ersatzkanister in einem kleinen Schuppen hinter dem Haus.

Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm ein Wasser und ein Bier raus. Ich stellte es auf die Arbeitsfläche.

Solange wir Bier hatten, konnte eigentlich nichts schief gehen.

 

Ich füllte die Ravioli in zwei Schüsseln, steckte in jede einen Löffel und streute genügend Käse darüber und ging zu Steve.

Er saß zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Steve sah kurz auf die Ravioli, ehe er sich ein wenig auf die Seite drehte und in die andere Richtung starrte.

Ich seufzte und fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es nicht klüger gewesen wäre Sam mitzunehmen. Aber das hätte Steve nur noch mehr verunsichert.

 

Ich stellte Steves Schüssel auf den Tisch und begann zu essen.

Das hatte früher schon, in unserer Jugend geholfen, wenn er eine seiner Episoden gehabt hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Steve wieder umdrehte. Erst sah er mich ein paar Augenblicke an, ehe er näher zu mir rutschte. Ich schob mir einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund, als sich Steves Oberschenkel an meinen presste.

Ich drehte mich ein wenig, hob meinen Arm, sodass sich Steve in meine Seite lehnen konnte. Er schmiegte seine heile Wange an meine Brust und ich nahm zwei Ravioli auf meinen Löffel und pustete ein wenig.

 

„Bucky?“ kam es leise von Steve.

 

„Hmm … Was ist Steve?“

 

„Ich hab Hunger ...“

 

Ich pustete noch einmal auf die Ravioli und hielt sie unter Steves Nase. Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick und er aß die gefüllten Nudeln. Steve kaute sie genüsslich und dieser zufriedene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar.

Er zupfte an meinem Ärmel und ich fütterte ihn erneut.

Auf diese Art und Weise schafften wir die erste Schüssel zusammen. Ich stellte sie auf den Tisch und nahm das Wasser in die Hand. Als ich sie Steve geben wollte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und deutete auf das Bier.

 

„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte ich ihn und er nickte.

 

Ich gab Steve das Bier, ehe ich die zweite Schale Nudeln zur Hand nahm und selbst ein paar Löffel aß, ehe ich wieder meinen Freund fütterte.

 

**=*=**

 

Es dauerte nach dem Essen nicht lange, bis Steve an ich geschmiegt einschlief. Es waren wohl die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, der Alkohol und das warme Feuer im Kamin, dass ihn endlich einschlafen ließen.

Ich blieb noch eine Weile vor dem warmen Feuer sitzen und hielt ihn im Arm, bevor ich mich dazu entschloss, ihn ins obere Stockwerk zu tragen.

In unser Bett.

 

Steve war wie ein totes Gewicht in meinen Armen und ich war froh, als er endlich im Bett lag.

So vorsichtig wie möglich zog ich ihm die Skinny-Jeans aus und breitete schließlich die Decke über ihn aus. Der Schal blieb an seinem Platz, ebenso Steves Shirt, da ich nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

 

Ich ging im Anschluss noch einmal nach unten und räumte die Sachen in die Spüle und brachte die leeren Flaschen nach draußen.

Es tobte mittlerweile ein dicker Sturm und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich am morgigen Tag auf die Jagd gehen konnte. Aber ich erblickte etwas im schummrigen Licht der Hütte, dass ein leichtes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht brachte.

Es waren nur noch ein Tag bis Heilig Abend …

Vielleicht würde das Steve ja auf andere Gedanken bringen.

 

**=*=**

 

Am nächsten Morgen war ich noch vor Sonnenaufgang wach. Steve schlief noch immer tief und fest neben mir im Bett und ich betrachtete ihn eine Weile.

Er sah so friedlich aus, nichts deutete mehr auf den Stress der vergangenen Tage hin, den er durchlitten hatte. Sanft ließ ich meine Finger über seine Wange gleiten, was Steve leicht die Nase rümpfen ließ. Aber er wachte nicht auf.

 

Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, ehe ich aus dem Bett stieg und mich anzog. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir, dass der Sturm abgeklungen war zu einem sanften Wind, der nur noch ein paar Flocken durch die Luft wirbelte und auf ihrem Weg zur Erde durcheinander brachte.

Am Himmel konnte ich ein paar orange und rote Flecken erkennen, die darauf hindeuten ließen, dass es heute vielleicht doch noch ein schöner Tag werden würde.

Ich zog mir meine Mütze über und schlüpfte in meine warme Winterweste, ehe ich so leise wie möglich in das Erdgeschoss nach unten stieg.

Ich schnürte meine Stiefel nicht zu, als ich nach draußen ging und die klare Morgenluft einatmete.

 

Neben der Tür stand eine Axt und ich nahm sie auf, ehe ich mich durch den oberschenkelhohen Schnee kämpfte, zu dem kleinen Bäumchen das ich gestern Nacht noch erblickt hatte. Es war perfekt gewachsen. Kaum höher als ich und seine Äste waren dicht und wunderschön.

Ich lehnte die Axt neben den Baum und grub den Schnee darum mit meinen Händen weg. Ein Glück war mein Metallarm nicht so empfindlich gegen die Kälte.

Als ich mit der Arbeit fertig war, war die Sonne dabei, nun wirklich richtig aufzugehen und tauchte die Landschaft um mich herum in ein helles oranges Licht.

Ich nahm die Axt und nach ein paar gezielten Hieben knickte das Tannenbäumchen zur Seite. Ich schulterte ihn und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte.

Ich hoffte wirklich inständig, dass Steve sich darüber freuen würde.

Es war schließlich unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten und ich wollte es so gut wie möglich für uns machen.

 

**=*=**

 

Wieder zurück entfachte ich das Feuer im Kamin aufs Neue. Das Bäumchen hatte ich noch draußen stehen gelassen. Ich wollte erst nach Steve sehen und ihn dann gemeinsam mit ihm schmücken.

Nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück …

 

Ich ließ meine Weste, die Stiefel und meine Mütze bei der Tür und begab mich in die Küche. Kaffee mussten wir wohl auf die altmodische Art und Weise zubereiten, also setzte ich Wasser in einem Kessel auf und schaltete den Gasherd an.

In der Zwischenzeit holte ich Weißbrot aus einem Schrank und Eier sowie Bacon aus dem Kühlschrank. Ich erhitzte eine Pfanne und ließ den Speck darin aus, ehe ich die Eier dazugab. Es roch köstlich in der Hütte und ich drehte mich um, als ich ein leises Knarzen auf den Stufen hörte.

Steve blickte verschlafen in meine Richtung. Sein kurzes Haar war vom Schlaf noch ganz verwuschelt und er hatte wohl den Schal in der Nacht abgelegt. Er trug nur das karierte Hemd, in das ich ihn gestern Nachmittag gesteckt hatte, als unser Trip in die Berge sicher gewesen war.

 

Mir stockte ein wenig der Atem, als ich die Blessuren … die Fingerabdrücke … an seinem blassen Hals erkennen konnte, doch ich ließ mir nichts weiter anmerken. Ich streckte meine Hand nach Steve aus, während ich unsere Eier mit der Anderen umdrehte.

Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und presste sich kurze Zeit später an meine Seite, grub sein Gesicht in mein Shirt. Ich schloss meine Hand um Steves Hinterkopf und küsste ihn sanft auf seinen blonden Schopf.

 

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“ fragte er verschlafen.

 

„Eine Weile … vor Sonnenaufgang.“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

Steve sah zu mir auf und ich erkannte ein leichtes Feuer in seinen Augen. Das gab mir ein wenig Hoffnung.

 

„Was hast du gemacht?“ fragte Steve, als er seine Nase noch fester an mich drückte.

 

„Hmm … ich habe uns einen Baum besorgt. Er steht draußen vor der Tür und in einem der Kästchen sind ein paar Kugeln und Clint meinte in einem der Schränke im oberen Stockwerk sind noch Lichterketten. Wir können unser eigenes kleines Weihnachten feiern. Nur wir zwei … was hältst du davon? Viel Zeit im Bett verbringen oder vor dem Kamin. Und wenn du dich warm einpacken lässt, können wir auch nach draußen gehen?“

 

Steve drückte einen Kuss auf meine Brust, ehe er zu mir hochsah. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen wie ein Idiot verhalten habe … es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten, wenn wir Weihnachten so verbringen würden.“

 

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und hauchte einen erneuten Kuss auf Steves Stirn. „Du standest unter Stress Stevie, du hast ein Trauma, du wärst beinahe erwürgt worden. Es ist verständlich, dass du da so reagierst …“ Aber es freute mich, dass Steve sich zu erholen schien. „Kannst du den Tisch decken, während ich das Frühstück fertig mache?“

 

Steve nickte.

Er stellte sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Ich schloss genießend die Augen, doch der Kuss endete auch so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte und ich murrte ein wenig, was Steve ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Mein Freund machte sich daran, den kleinen Tisch vor den großen Fenstern der Hütte zu decken, während ich das nun kochende Wasser in den altmodischen Kaffeefilter goss und unser Essen auf eine Platte gab. Ich röstete das Weißbrot noch ein wenig an, während ich immer wieder Wasser nach goss.

 

Als ich mich zu Steve umdrehte um ihm die Platte zu reichen, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Er stand wie ein kleiner Junge vor dem Fenster und starrte mit großen runden Augen nach draußen.

 

„Hast du den vielen Schnee gesehen Buck?“ fragte er mich ehrfürchtig.

 

„Ja … er ist mir bereits gestern aufgefallen, als ich uns hier hochgebracht habe,“ antwortete ich Steve ruhig, während ich die Platte nun selbst zum Tisch trug. „Aber heute Nacht hat ein richtiger Blizzard getobt und hat noch einiges dazukommen lassen. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Tag heute wirklich schön wird.“

 

Steve drehte sich zu mir um.

 

„Wir müssen dann nach draußen gehen Bucky! Einen Schneemann bauen!“

 

„Lass uns doch erst einmal frühstücken,“ schlug ich meinem Stevie vor, als ich den Kaffee noch an den Tisch holte und mich setzte.

 

Steve sah noch einen Moment nach draußen, ehe er sich abwandte und sich zu mir an den Tisch setzte. Es wirkte wie ein normaler Morgen im Tower. Abgesehen davon, dass wir wirklich nur zu Zweit waren und auch nur zu Zweit bleiben würden.

Ich goss Steve etwas von dem Kaffee in seine Tasse, während er seinen Teller mit Ei und Speck belud und genüsslich zu essen begann. Ich sah ihm eine Weile lang nur zu, ein seliges Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

Nach einer Weile sah Steve zu mir, einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

 

„Was?“ fragte er.

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und tat mir selbst ein wenig Ei und Speck auf den Teller.

 

„Es ist nichts,“ antwortete ich ihm. „Es … es freut mich nur, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“

 

Steve legte sein Besteck bei Seite und schwieg einen Augenblick, ehe ein lautes Seufzen über seine Lippen kam. „Es tut mir Leid Bucky … ich … ich hätte mit dieser Situation einfach besser umgehen müssen können. Ich war nur erschrocken darüber, wie leicht man mich hatte überwältigen können …“

 

„Steve, sie haben dir Drogen in deinen Drink gegeben! Und hör auf dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

 

Steve stocherte einen Moment mit der Gabel in seinen Eiern, ehe er erneut seufzte. „Vermutlich hast du Recht … früher haben sie wenigstens noch fair gekämpft.“

 

Und ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als Steve meinen Gedanken vom Vorabend aussprach. „Ja … ja, das haben sie wirklich.“

 

Steve schenkte mir ein schräges Lächeln und wir aßen in Ruhe zu Ende. Wir räumten zusammen den Tisch ab und wuschen das Geschirr ab, ehe sich Steve anziehen ging.

Ich legte noch zwei Scheite Holz nach, damit es weiter wohlig warm in der Hütte blieb, wenn wir jetzt nach draußen gingen. Ich zog mir meine Mütze über den Kopf und stieg wieder in meine Boots und wartete darauf, dass Steve wieder nach unten kam.

Mein Freund ließ mich auch nicht lange warten, bis er wieder die Treppen nach unten kam. Er sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, als ich ihn betrachtete.

 

„Noch was Wärmeres hattest du nicht zum anziehen finden können?“ fragte er skeptisch.

 

„Hey … ich musste schnell handeln. Ich war effizient bei der Wahl unserer Kleider. Warm stand ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste. Danach kam 'gemütlich'. Verzeih mir, dass ich an das gedacht hab.“ Aber meine Lippen zierte ein Grinsen.

 

Steve trug eine dicke Schneehose und seinen Anorak. Um seinen Hals war ein dicker Schal geschlungen und sein Haar verschwand völlig unter der warmen Wollmütze.

 

Ich zog mir meine Weste an und Steve lachte heiser. „Uhu … das 'warm' galt dann wohl nur für mich oder wie?“

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir hatte Kälte noch nie sehr viel ausgemacht. Noch weniger nach meiner Zeit bei Hydra. Aber ich zog Wärme definitiv vor. Außerdem trug ich ein warmes Thermounterhemd und ein Flanell-Hemd darüber.

 

„Es reicht Stevie … jetzt komm endlich, ehe der ganze Schnee weg ist.“

 

„Als ob ...“ hörte ich Steve noch sagen, als ich bereits wieder nach draußen trat und erneut die kühle, reine Bergluft in meine Lungen saugte.

 

Ich ließ mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, als ich Steve neben mir spürte. Er schob seine behandschuhten Finger in meine Hand und ich schloss sie fest um seine.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir verbrachten Stunden draußen im Schnee.

Wir bauten einen Schneemann, machten Schneeengel und hatten eine kleine Schneeballschlacht.

Steve war begeistert von unserem kleinen Baum und er vibrierte vor Aufregung, als wir wieder nach drinnen gingen.

Wir waren beide bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und schälten uns aus unseren nassen Kleidern. Steve machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Bad, während ich unsere Sachen noch vor dem Kamin aufhängte.

Danach folgte ich ihm und wurde bereits von heißem Dampf in dem kleinen Badezimmer begrüßt. Steve stand bereits unter der Dusche und ich folgte ihm sofort.

 

Es war eine Wohltat das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut zu spüren, auch wenn es nach der Kälte ein wenig prickelte. Ich schloss genießend meine Augen und ließ die Flüssigkeit meinen Körper hinab laufen.

Als sich Steves Finger an meine Brust legten, öffnete ich sie wieder und blickte zu ihm hinab. Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm die nassen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich senkte meinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste Steve sanft auf die Lippen.

Steve schob seine Arme meinen Oberkörper nach oben und grub seine Finger in mein Haar, ehe er seinen Mund öffnete und sich unsere Zungen zu einem heißen Duell trafen. Ich vertiefte den Kuss und ein leises Stöhnen kam aus Steves Kehle.

Meine Arme schlossen sich schützend um ihn, hoben ihn vom Boden hoch und Steves Schenkel schlossen sich um meine Hüfte, während wir uns weiter küssten.

 

Als ich keine Luft mehr bekam, löste ich mich von ihm und lehnte meine Stirn an seine. Steves Finger massierten meine Kopfhaut und ich hauchte immer wieder sanfte Küsse gegen seine Lippen, ehe ich mein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub und ihn noch fester an mich drückte.

Steve atmete erschrocken ein, ehe ein zögerliches 'Bucky?' über seine Lippen kam.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ zum ersten Mal die Gefühle zu, die ich seit dem Ende der Mission verdrängt hatte. Was alles hätte passieren können, wenn Natasha und Phil nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu Steve gekommen wären.

Steve löste seine Hände aus meinem Haar, schmiegte seine Wange an meine Schläfe und schlang seine Arme fest um meinen Kopf.

 

„Es ist gut Bucky … ich bin hier. Ich bin hier bei dir … und ich werde nirgends hingehen!“

 

Ich nickte und küsste sanft Steves Hals. „Lass uns fertig duschen Bucky, okay? Und danach schmücken wir den Weihnachtsbaum.“

 

Erneut nickte ich und ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig. Ich erkannte den sanften Ausdruck auf Steves Gesicht und er küsste mich sanft auf die Nase.

 

„Lass mich runter,“ forderte er liebevoll und ich stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück. „Hör zu Bucky. Es geht mir gut. Ich hab mich vielleicht ein wenig hängen lassen, weil ich selbst so erschrocken war. Aber es geht mir gut. Diese Blessuren,“ er deutete auf seinen Hals und sein Gesicht, „sie werden weggehen. Und auch wenn ich mich die letzten Tage gehen hab lassen, so geht’s mir doch eigentlich sehr gut.“ Steve nahm meine Hand in seine und führte sie an seine Lippen.

„Lass uns unsere freien Tage einfach genießen. Keine Gedanken an das, was hätte sein können.“

 

Ich nickte nach Steves Worten. Denn das war ja auch eigentlich mein Gedanke gewesen. Und ich wollte die Stimmung jetzt nicht trüben, wo es ihm wieder besser ging. Also nahm ich das Duschbad von der Ablage und gab uns jeweils ein wenig in die Hände.

 

Wir duschten schnell zu Ende und trockneten uns mit den flauschigen Handtüchern ab, die Clint hier zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Es erstaunte mich immer wieder, was der blonde Schütze noch alles neben seiner Farm besaß.

Er kannte ein paar wirklich gute Plätze und vielleicht sollte ich mich nach unserer Rückkehr mal mit ihm darüber unterhalten. Damit Steve und ich auch so etwas bekamen.

 

Ich folgte Steve in den Wohnraum, nachdem wir uns angezogen hatten. Steve trug ein Shirt und eines meiner Flanellhemden und dazu eine ausgewaschene Jogginghose. Ich brauchte nicht mehr als ein Henley-Shirt und ebenfalls eine Jogginghose.

Mein Liebster blieb schließlich erwartungsvoll mitten im Raum stehen und sah zu mir.

 

„Wo ist der Baum Bucky?“

 

„Draußen?!?“

 

„Hol ihn rein Bucky! Wir müssen ihn doch schmücken!“

 

Natürlich … wie hatte ich auch nur so vergesslich sein können.

Ich lachte leise, ehe ich vor die Tür ging und das kleine Bäumchen nach drinnen holte. Steve betrachtete ihn eingehend und als er ihn für gut empfunden hatte, durfte ich ihn auf der kleinen Erhöhung beim Essenstisch stellen.

Danach holte ich den Schmuck aus dem Kästchen und ich ging nach oben, so wie Steve es von mir verlangte, und durchwühlte im oberen Stock die Schränke, bis ich die passende Lichterkette gefunden hatte.

Als ich wieder nach unten kam, drehte Steve den Baum noch immer herum, um ihn in die richtige Position zu bringen. Ich stellte die Kisten auf den Boden, ehe ich mich neben Steve begab.

 

„Er sieht doch gut aus oder?“

 

Steve legte seine Hand wieder in meine und schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

 

„Er ist perfekt … perfekt. Lass ihn uns schmücken.“

 

**=*=**

 

Das Schmücken an sich nahm ein wenig mehr Zeit in Anspruch als ich gedacht hätte.

Gut wir blödelten auch ziemlich herum, mit den Kugeln und der Lichterkette und ich konnte nicht widerstehen und musste Steve immer wieder einen Kuss von den Lippen stehlen.

 

Der Nachmittag war schon lange angebrochen, als wir endlich fertig waren und wir zusammen unser Werk betrachteten.

Da es wieder kühler in der Hütte wurde, entfachte ich erneut das Feuer im Kamin und machte mich daran uns etwas zu Essen zu machen. Steve kuschelte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Sofa ein und als ich zu ihm kam, schlief er schon halb.

Ich stellte die beiden Suppenschüsseln auf den Tisch, ehe ich mich auf den freien Platz neben Steves Kopf setzte und das Kissen ein wenig anhob, um seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß zu betten. Steve öffnete seine Augen ein wenig und ich beugte mich nach unten um ihn zu küssen.

 

„Hast du Hunger?“ fragte ich meinen Freund, als ich mich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

 

Steve nickte und setzte sich auf. Ich reichte ihm seine Suppe und wir aßen schweigend, während zu meiner linken das Feuer vor sich hin loderte und das Innere der Hütte in ein warmes Licht hüllte.

Als wir mit Essen fertig waren, ließ Steve sich wieder zur Seite sinken und legte seinen Kopf wieder in meinen Schoß. Seine Arme legte er über die Decke, verschränkte sie ein wenig. Ich konnte nicht umhin und strich ihm durch das feine blonde Haar. Und verschränkte die Finger meiner rechten Hand mit seinen.

 

Es war so still, so angenehm …

Etwas das ich sehr begrüßte, nach den letzten Wochen.

Es war auch das erste Mal, dass ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden brauchte, wie es mir ging … wie es Stevie ging, der nun eingeschlafen war.

Ich richtete meinen Blick nach vorn und starrte nach draußen, wo es langsam finster wurde.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell ein Tag vergehen konnte, wenn man ihn mit dem Menschen verbringen durfte, der einem am Meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutete.

 

Meine Finger glitten immer wieder durch Steves Haar, welcher sein Gesicht im Schlaf dichter an meinen Bauch schmiegte und ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gab.

Es gab mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit, wenn Steve so ruhig bleiben konnte und so gut schlief, wenn er in meiner Gegenwart war. Das er mir jetzt und immer noch so sehr vertraute, dass er all seine Schutzmechanismen abschalten konnte.

 

Ich hob meine Beine und legte sie auf den Tisch vor mir, lehnte meinen Kopf ein wenig zurück und schloss meine Augen, während sich mein rechter Arm noch ein wenig fester um Steve schlang.

Ich wollte einfach nur ein paar Minuten diese wunderbare Stille genießen.

 

**=*=**

 

„Bucky ...“

 

Ich rümpfte meine Nase, als mich jemand in die Seite pickte und versuchte mich von dem Störer zu entfernen, indem ich ein wenig zur Seite rutschte.

 

„Bucky … wach auf!“

 

Ich grummelte und schlug nach der Hand, was den Störenfried nur leise lachen ließ.

 

„Gut, wenn du nicht aufwachen willst, dann trinke ich die ganze heiße Schokolade eben allein!“

 

Ich wurde mir des Gewichts auf meinem Schoß erst jetzt bewusst. Und auch wenn Steve einen großen Dickschädel besaß, so war dieser doch nicht ganz so schwer.

Ich öffnete langsam ein Auge und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht meines Liebsten, der eine große Tasse zwischen seinen Händen hielt und vorsichtig daran nippte.

 

„Schokolade?“ fragte ich mit rauer Stimme und räusperte mich kurz, während ich einen Arm schützend um Steves Hüfte legte.

 

„Hmm …“ machte er zufrieden und hielt mir die Tasse unter die Nase.

 

Ich betrachtete den Inhalt und sah dann zu Steve hoch. „Du hast nur dir eine Tasse gemacht?“ fragte ich schmollend.

 

Steve hielt die Tasse vorsichtig an meine Lippen. „Eine Tasse für uns Beide reicht leicht. Außer du willst nicht aus dem gleichen Gefäß trinken wie ich.“

 

Ich gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von mir und Stevie hob die Tasse vorsichtig, sodass ich einen Schluck nehmen konnte.

Der Geschmack der dunklen Schokolade erfüllte meinen Mund und ich schloss genießend meine Augen. Es gab für mich nichts besseres als dunkle Schokolade und es war super, dass wir sie uns jetzt leisten konnten, ohne an Geld denken zu müssen.

Ich beließ das Getränk einen Moment in meinem Mund, ehe ich sie genüsslich schluckte.

 

Meine Hand stahl sich vorsichtig unter Steves Shirt und ein zartes Leuchten erfüllte seine Augen, als er von der heißen Schokolade trank. Er stellte die Tasse auf meinem Oberkörper ab, während wir uns nun gegenseitig beobachteten.

Meine Finger glitten sanft über die weiche Haut von Steves Taille, während er seine Hand hob und sie über meine Wange streichen ließ.

Ich schmiegte mich in die Berührung und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

 

Steve lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und ich hörte, wie er die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe er sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen mich lehnte und seinen Kopf unter mein Kinn drückte.

Ich sah nach unten und küsste Steve auf die Stirn.

Seine zweite Hand legte sich nun an meinen Hals und er küsste meine Haut zwischen meinen Schlüsselbeinen und ich summte zustimmend. Meine Hand schloss sich ein wenig fester um Steves warme Haut und ich küsste ihn erneut.

 

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen Stevie …“ schlug ich leise vor.

 

„Es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät,“ erwiderte er ebenso leise, ehe er seinen Blick hob und ein leises 'Oh' über seine Lippen kam. „Bucky … ich … ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann.“

 

Ich lehnte meine Stirn nun an seine, auch wenn es eine ungute Position für mich war. Aber ich wollte ihm jetzt so nah sein, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich wollte ihn spüren lassen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte …

Wie sehr ich ihn brauchte …

 

„Ich weiß …“ antwortete ich ihm. „Ich weiß … aber lass mich dich einfach halten. Lass mich deine warme Haut spüren … lass mich fühlen, dass du real bist Stevie … das du mein bist!“

 

Steve schluckte hart und ich wusste, dass es viel verlangt war von ihm.

Er drückte sich hoch und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich konnte die Furcht darin erkennen und ich legte ihm meine freie Hand an die Wange.

Er musste doch wissen, dass ich nie etwas tun würde, das er nicht wollte.

Steve musste etwas in meinen Augen erkennen, denn er nickte schließlich leicht und ein leises 'okay' verließ seine Lippen.

 

Steve löste sich von mir und stand auf. Er verharrte vor mir und hielt mir seine Hand hin, welche ich nach kurzem zögern nahm und ihm nach oben in den ersten Stock folgte.

Auch hier war es wunderbar warm, dank des Feuers im Kamin. Steve blieb vor unserem Bett stehen und schlug die Decke zurück, ehe er sich zu mir umdrehte und mir ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte. Ich erwiderte es vorsichtig, während ich ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sich nun langsam auszog, bis auf seine Boxershort.

Ich schluckte hart, als Steve schließlich ins Bett und unter die Decke kletterte, ehe ich mich ebenfalls aus meinem Shirt und der Hose befreite und ihm folgte.

 

Steve erwartete mich offenen Armen und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Als ich seine Körperwärme spürte, wich jegliche Spannung aus meinen Muskeln und ich lag halb auf ihm.

Steve legte seine Arme um mich und ließ seine Finger über meine Haut gleiten, sodass sich bei mir eine Gänsehaut bildete und ich mich noch enger an ihn schmiegte.

Ich konnte Steves Lächeln spüren und ich hob meinen Kopf.

Ohne Umschweife drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und ich erwiderte ihn gern.

Der Kuss war sanft und liebevoll und als wir uns wieder trennten, küsste Steve mich noch einmal kurz.

 

„Diese Woche von dir getrennt zu sein war schrecklicher,“ flüsterte ich leise. „Stets in deiner Nähe zu sein und doch zu wissen, dass ich dir nie so nah sein kann, wie ich gern wollte …“

 

„Es gab mir Halt zu wissen, dass du da warst. Das du derjenige warst, der für meine Sicherheit gesorgt hat, der auf mich Acht gegeben hat als mein Bodyguard. Und es war toll deine Blicke auf mir zu spüren, als ich an diesem Abend in einem Kleid vor dir stand.“

 

„Du sahst so unglaublich heiß darin aus … du warst nicht mein Steve, aber irgendwie doch … Es war unglaublich!“

 

Steve lächelte mich erneut an und ich drehte mich mit ihm auf den Rücken, sodass er auf mir liegen konnte.

Seine Finger malten noch immer undefinierbare Muster auf meine Brust und ich konnte seinen Herzschlag unter meiner Hand spüren. Er war ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Steve tastete nach der Decke und zog sie über uns Beide, sodass wir völlig von ihr umhüllt waren.

Er rutschte auch ein wenig nach oben, sodass sein Kopf direkt neben meinem lag und sich unsere Lippen wieder ohne Probleme berühren konnten.

 

Es war das, was ich im Moment am meisten brauchte.

 

Der Schnee draußen, die Kälte die das Haus umgab, die das ganze Land im Moment im Griff hatte.

Und hier in dieser Hütte war alles, was ich mir für Weihnachten hätte wünschen können.

Wir waren allein.

Steve war bei mir, er war gesund und munter und er ließ mich seine Liebe zu mir spüren.

Es war das beste Geschenk, dass ich seit Jahren bekommen hatte.


End file.
